Danny Wallace
About Danny Wallace Danny Wallace, or just plain Danny as we like to call him, is currently the Leader, being the man who Started It All. He wrote the Join Me book, and still actively leads his Joinees three years after the movement started. He also presents and produces, recently hosting Conspiracies on Sky One. His latest venture is Citizens Required. As a journalist, Danny has worked for The Guardian, The Independent, The Daily Star, Melody Maker, Total Film, Total Football, T3, .net, and dozens of others. He has reported from cities as far afield as Shanghai, New York, Warsaw, Prague, Cape Town, and Singapore. He started at 13, writing reviews for video games mags like Sega Power and Super Play. At 18 he then began writing about entertainment and comedy, mainly through the magazine Comedy Review. As a writer, he has penned various scripts and pilots for the BBC. He was part of the original team behind the British Comedy Award-winning Dead Ringers, writes for the Sony Award-winning Sunday Format, and produced the critically acclaimed cult radio hit The Mighty Boosh, for Radio 4. He has worked with British comedians Ross Noble and Tony Hawks, but is perhaps best known for his work with Dave Gorman, with whom he co-wrote the cult book Are You Dave Gorman?. In 2003, he wrote the book Join Me, about how he started the 'cult' of that name. The popular quote is that "it's not a cult, it's a collective", because Danny did not want to encourage the wrong ideas - however, he has begrudgingly admited that it is, hence the book's cover blurb: "The true story of a man who started a cult by accident." In 2005, King Danny decided to start a new country. Also Known As... "Danny" Known simply as 'Danny' to the majority that follow him, the Leader is seen more as a friendly bloke than a true leader. "Wallace" You know you've made it when people start referring to you by your surname. Either that or you're still at school. 'Wallace' is the name used in a number of reviews of the book, and undoubtedly other articles. "Daniel" 'Daniel' is the name of The Leader as it appears in the biblical verse set up at the beginning of (nearly) every chapter of the book, summed up under The Gospel of Daniel. Possibly also what his parents called him when he was naughty. "Mr Daniel Frederick Wallace" 'Mr Daniel Frederick Wallace' is a title that appears once in the book, when he is being the best boyfriend he could ever be. It's obviously a title that demonstrates just how serious he is, though at the same time demonstrating just how silly his middle name is. The slightly less silly 'Mr Daniel Wallace' is the name used on a flyer that refers to Join Me as a Gentleman's Club. But one for ladies too. "Danny Vallae" Despite various newspaper clippings in The Madras Valley that mention The Leader by name, they hand out spicy snacks, making special mention of a recommendation by 'Curry Cult Danny Vallae Join Me' - either a dire spelling mistake, or a hybrid of the names Danny Wallace and Madras Valley. Which is itself an interesting image. "The Leader" Danny is the current Leader, having 'lead' it from it's inception three years ago to this day. Also known as 'Our Glorious Leader', a name to go with inspirational leadership and pointing. "The Envoy of Gallus" 'The Envoy of Gallus' is a grand title Danny awards himself for bringing the message of Gallus to the people, in the same chapter he claims to be a Higher Power. "The Voice of Polish Butter" 'The Voice of Polish Butter' is a slightly less grand title Danny awards himself for bringing the message of Polish Butter to the Polish people, in the same chapter he records The Join Me anthem with Vis a Vis. "Professor" 'Professor' is a not even slightly grand title other people award Danny. Because he wears glasses. "Yes Man" As in the book, 'Yes Man'! "King Danny" 'King Danny' is a very grand title indeed! And he needs you for his new project! Not To Be Confused With... *Danny Wallace, the other one *Danny Wallace, the other other one Letters From the Leader Letters from the Leader is a section where we've collected together letters (or rather emails) from Danny. Words straight from the horses mouth and into our Inboxes. Not that he's a horse. Of course. That was Mister Ed. External links * Danny Wallace homepage - further details about BBC projects and books * Danny Wallace Profile, Paramount Comedy * BBC Nottingham Interview with Danny * The Wessex Scene Interview with Danny * Danny speaks in the 'Yes Man' promotional video * Danny is 'represented' by Karushi Management, as are a number of other people - none of the others have their own cult, or country. Wallace Wallace Wallace